Komui Lee
Komui Lee is a supporting protagonist in the manga/anime series D. Gray-man. He is the Chief Officer of the Black Order and the Branch Head of the European Branch, as well as the older brother of Lenalee Lee. He is mainly in charge of maintenance whenever anti-Akuma weapons get broken (usually Allen Walker's) and is a master scientist and mechanist. He is voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi in the Japanese version of the anime and J. Michael Tatum in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Rintarou Okabe, Kraft Lawrence and Isaac Dian. In the Japanese version of ''D.Gray-man Hallow, ''he is voiced by Go Inoue. Appearance Komui is a tall man with dark eyes and long dark hair that curls at the end. He wears a pair of wire-frame, pentagonal glasses, a light blue turtleneck sweater, white pants and a white beret (which his subordinates claim they can sometimes hear noises coming from) along with his uniform, a white, Branch Chief coat. He also typically wears slippers, even at work, avoiding shoes because when he wears shoes his feet stink and Lenalee doesn't like it. After the European Branch moves to a new building, Komui's uniform changes; his turtleneck being replaced with a high-collared dress shirt and his white coat being replaced with a similar one, but with a cloth badge as well and several aiguillettes rather than a metal Rose Cross. Personality Komui is shown as a very whimsical and goofy character, as well as being somewhat sadistic and occasionally borderline maniacal. He drinks coffee nonstop, favoring the Blue Mountain brand. He is also lazy and often tries to worm his way out of doing work by either running away from the office (Reever Wenhamm having to often track him down), talking on the phone non-stop even when the other side hangs up, and a multitude of other methods. During his naps, one of the only ways to wake him up is to say that Lenalee is getting married, which causes him to react angrily due to his "sister complex." Komui, despite everything, does have a serious side. He feels guilty for putting the Exorcists and Finders in danger, and tries to help in anyway he can, such as making better uniforms to protect the Exorcists and making it difficult for Central to give Exorcists orders, forcing them to go through copious amounts of paperwork. He is also the one to repair damage done to the Innocence weapons, though the method seems very painful or at the very least traumatic. He has also shown a more solemn and ruthless side in the funeral for the Exorcists and Finders by refusing requests to bring General Yeegar's body back to his home and saying that the General's body must be cremated. Firm in his beliefs, Komui has shown a daring in refusing to follow Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie's orders about keeping the Akuma Egg, and instead issues his own orders for the Egg's destruction. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Siblings Category:Mastermind Category:Big Good Category:Male Category:Protectors Category:Leaders Category:Paranoid Category:Heroic Creator Category:Anti Hero Category:Dissociative Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Jerks